


Goodnight

by LondonGypsy



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: Just a little drabble of Tony's POV while he's fatally injured.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say in my defense. It's sad, and I can't and won't fix it. I needed something sad. But then again, it's the only way I could've accepted so...  
> Suffer with me.  
> Unbeta'd.

He didn't feel any pain. His arm felt weirdly detached from the rest of his body ever since he took the stones. There had been a brief flash of searing pain. He had ignored it - he was good at that. After, his entire body went curiously numb. He collapsed against debris, barely feeling anything.  
His vision was overly clear though.  
Rhodey landed right next to him, his face oddly contorted. He'd never seen him like this. He wanted to say something, anything to wipe that look of his best friend's face. But as much as he tried, even his vocal chord were paralyzed and useless.  
There was wetness in Rhodey's eyes. They had been through too many missions, too many close calls as that he didn't recognize that expression. He'd seen the dread and the sorrow on too many faces. Way back when - almost a life-time ago. When Rhodey and him had been young and stupid and too reckless for their own good. They had been so lucky to have made it out of plenty hairy situation alive.  
Now he wouldn't.  
He wished he had told Rhodey how much he meant to him, how deeply grateful Tony was for him and his undying friendship. But looking into Rhodey's eyes, he knew that wasn't needed. He knew.  
As Rhodey reached out, resting a cold hand on Tony's cheek, he tilted his head into the touch. It had to be enough. And going by the unashamed tear that escaped his best friend's eye, it was.  
"Mr. Stark?"  
Oh, Tony knew that voice, had been dreaming about it for five long years. A voice he thought he'd never get to hear again.  
"Mr. Stark? We won, we won. You did it, sir." Not the triumphant tone he would've loved to hear. And yet, it was better than nothing.  
The kid. No, not a kid anymore despite his age. Too young to be here. Nevertheless, there he was, face dirty and bleeding, willing to lay down his life. For him. Because Tony didn't deceive himself; not anymore. Peter had done everything for him, for his idol, for Iron Man. With time he'd gotten to know the man behind the mask, and they had slowly become more than mentor and mentee - they had become friends. The kid was so smart. And yet he had never exploited that, had always been kind, always been there for any and everyone. He would achieve great things in his life. Tony was devastated that he wouldn't be around for it. He would've loved to see that.  
Peter was pulled aside gently, and Pepper's face came into Tony's view. It took enormous willpower to keep her in focus.  
"Hi Pep." It was less than a whisper, and it was too loud in Tony's ears but the way her mouth curled up into a sad smile, it was worth it.  
"Friday?" she asked quietly, never once taking her eyes off of Tony's.  
"Life functions critical." His trusty AI, confirming what Tony had known ever since he decided to take the stones.  
"Tony. Tony, look at me."  
He hadn't realized that his head was lolling about, and with sheer inhumanly will, he turned to look at her again.  
"We're gonna be okay."  
Tony wanted to laugh; nothing was okay, absolutely everything was NOT okay. But then again, this was Pepper. She was trying to make things easier for him, had always done that, and even right now she tried. Because she knew he needed that.  
The one woman - the only woman - who ever really knew him. She couldn't be charmed or lied to. He knew, he'd tried - and failed- so many times. She'd loved him right from the start, and even if it had taken him a while to realize it, he had loved her for much longer than he was willing to admit. She'd been there even before all this had started, had supported him as best as she could. Not always willingly. Often enough she'd been pissed at him, had yelled at him. But she'd always been there for him, through thick and thin, his rock, his conscience, his very heart.  
He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how treasured those past five years had been for him. Somehow he had known that they were living on borrowed time. How much he loved their daughter, the most precious human in the entire universe. And how grateful he was for the both of them, the greatest gift he'd ever been given.   
But looking into her blue eyes, he knew it wasn't necessary. Despite everything he had done in the past, all the terrible things he was not always sorry for, he was loved.  
He could see it in Rhodey's hunched shoulders as he watched him closely; saw it in Peters freely falling tears; saw it in Pepper's beloved face. In the background he could make out Cap and Thor, faintly noticing their solemn expressions.  
He was filled with gratitude. It replaced the coldness in his body, flooded his stuttering heart with a sense of accomplishment. He'd done his very best to keep them all safe. They wouldn't have to fear anything anymore.   
He managed to lift his left hand, and, finding Pepper's on his chest, he squeezed it.  
"You can rest now." Her voice was steady even though her eyes were brimming with tears.  
Yes, a rest would be nice. He was incredibly tired. It had been a long, exhausting day, he deserved the rest.   
He closed his eyes. 


End file.
